


What's On the Inside That Counts

by SockPrincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Steve is... different. Perhaps not quite human. But he's still Captain America at heart.





	What's On the Inside That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Stick Figure Steve Rogers" and "CREATURE STEVE ROGERS. He's still all good and shit because he's STEVE ROGERS and of course still has perfect flaxen hair and soulful blue eyes but he's a CREATURE and a million times more EVERYTHING." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
